The Dive
by asterisks-who
Summary: Damon continues his impulsive actions and disregards the consequences as the gang puts together a plan to get rid of Klaus. Alaric is appointed to keep Damon under wraps but that's easier said than done.
1. Somebody Told Me to Feel Good

**A/N:** _I know it's vague on who is having a relationship with who but you'll understand why soon~_

* * *

How did it end up like this? After all the precautions he took he still was bitten by a wolf. Again. "Damn it...this is unfortunate." Damon droned to himself as he slammed the front door shut. He wasn't sure if he would tell his brother right away but he knew he didn't have much time left. Things were spiraling out of control already and adding on to that wouldn't help anyone. He stopped mid-thought when he sensed someone nearby. He moved towards the doorway and leaned against the frame, eyes scanning the room. "I'm getting really tired of these little surprise visits, Elijah." He said, rolling his eyes.

"I told you this would be an outcome. My brother is smarter than you think. Under estimating Klaus will get you all killed."

"I really wish Elena had of reconsidered inviting you in."

"Must you be so rude? Wasn't killing me twice enough for you, Damon?"

"No. How about one more?" He sped over to Elijah, stake in hand but was quickly stopped.

Elijah had Damon pinned to the wall with his hand tightly around the Salvatore's neck. "Don't be so arrogant. Don't forget, I'm older and stronger than you. You must have a death wish."

"Nah, just consider me playful~"

Elijah narrowed his eyes before piercing Damon's chest with his hand.

He grunted and grabbed at the original's wrist. "Relax grumpy, I'm only kidding."

"I don't kid."

"Clearly." He took a deep breath, trying to limit his movement. "You're here for a reason. Mind if I ask what that reason is?" He murmured trying to change the subject.

Elijah pushed his hand deeper into Damon's chest before pulling it out. "You have been bitten. You'll need a cure."

"There is no cure. Well there isn't for me at least. I doubt your brother would be so willing to give me his blood again after I tried to kill him tonight."

"I'll get you his blood."

"And what makes you think he'll help me?"

"Because he'll do it for me."

Damon sighed. "And what do I have to do for you in return?"

"Stay alive." With that said he disappeared. Elijah was becoming Damon's savior more than he would have liked. He just couldn't let the arrogant bastard die.

"Damon, we're home." Elena shouted from the front door only moments later.

"Yeah, I can see that, princess."

"What's got you so grumpy?" She asked softly. Walking over to Damon she saw the fresh blood stain on his white T-shirt. "Damon, what happened?!"

"Oh nothing to worry your pretty little head about. I was just dealing with a little _original_ vampire business as usual."

"Are you okay?"

"He's fine, Elena. He already healed." Stefan said, leaning against the wall behind her. "Which original tried to rip your heart out?"

"They weren't trying to, just warning me." He went over to the alcohol and poured him a glass. "I went after Klaus tonight."

"You what!?" Elena growled. "We had a deal with him, Damon. You'd leave him alone and he'd leave us alone."

"Yeah about that, _you_ made a deal. _I_ never said I was okay with it."

"Damon, you need to leave him and his hybrids alone for the time being." Stefan scolded.

Damon rolled his eyes, swishing the liquor around in his glass. "Oh Stefan, you really think it's that easy, huh?" He downed the shot of his bourbon and slammed the glass down to the wooden table. "Fine then, brother. Have it your way." He sped off and soon was out of the house and out of sight. He was getting fed up with all of the rules placed on him. He didn't return to Mystic Falls just to have someone regulating his every move. That just wasn't his style.

Elena turned to Stefan and sighed. "He's going to get himself killed. You have to go find him, Stefan."

"Damon is a big boy; he can take care of himself. Besides, I'm sure he's going to the bar to drink it off since we're here."

She tightly sealed her eyes and nodded. "Alright, but if he's not back in the morning promise me that you'll go look for him."

"I promise, Elena."

* * *

A while back Damon would have gone to the Grill to drink away his frustrations with authority and compelled a few women for their blood. As of late though, his place of sanctuary― more like his person who held his sanctuary had become Alaric. He would never admit it but Alaric had grown on him. He wanted to hate the hunter but deep down he cared for him and it showed. He sighed heavily when he stopped outside of the man's door, knocking obnoxiously. "Riiiiiiiic! Open up I'm feeling needy."

The blond tried to ignore it but he knew Damon too well. The vampire wouldn't go away. Not that easily. Rolling out of bed he stumbled over to the door. "You better be dying."

When the door opened Damon winked and let himself in. "Why thank you, I'd love to come in." He went straight to the kitchen and grabbed the beer sitting on the counter. He ignored the bitter taste of the warm beverage and focused more on the man by the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Why does something have to be wrong?"

"Well, it is 2 o'clock in the morning, your shirt is bloody, and you just drank an old warm beer."

Damon rolled his eyes in an annoyed manner. "Okay, just a normal day in Damon's world. You should be used to me coming to you, Ricky."

The blond closed the door and locked it before moving back to his bed. "I'm not your caretaker and we aren't friends remember?"

Damon hopped up onto the counter and grinned. "Yeah, I know and here I thought we were making progress. You know you love me. I'm witty and charming."

Alaric sat up from the bed and glared at Damon. "Either lie down and go to sleep or leave so I can sleep. I'm tired, Damon." To outsiders he probably sounded really cruel to Damon but between the both of them, that was how they showed their love.

"You want the truth?"

"That would be nice."

He sighed heavily and slid off the counter and waltzed over to the blonde's bed. He took a seat right next to him and pulled his shirt off. "I went after Klaus tonight…and I got bitten by one of his little hybrid bitches."

Damon had Alaric's attention now. "Damn it Damon…we all were supposed to stay away from him. I was sure that was explained to us clearly." He sat back up again and ran two fingers down the wound on Damon's back. "When did this happen?"

"About an hour ago so I have about 6 more before the hallucinations begin."

"Great." He pushed the covers off himself and sat up straight next to Damon. "We have to get you his blood. You'll die without it."

"No shit Sherlock, but don't worry about that. Apparently Elijah is handling that little detail. I'm not sure why he's going to do it but I don't trust him."

"I don't trust any of them." Alaric pulled his hand away and brought his gaze up to Damon's. "You attacked Klaus, there is no way he'll give you his blood now."

"That's what I—" His sentence was cut short by a sharp knock on the door.

"Now what…?" He pushed up from the bed and went to see who it was. "Who is it?" He shouted.

"Elijah. I know Damon is here. I can smell him."

Damon stood. "Are you stalking me now?"

Alaric opened the door and remembering that Elijah had already been invited in he stepped aside. Still, Elijah had manners and wouldn't just barge in like his brother- or Damon. "Come in."

The original vampire walked inside and locked eyes on Damon. "Here," he murmured as he tossed a small vile of blood to the infected vampire.

"How in the hell did you manage to get this?"

"You're welcome. I'll be seeing you soon." He turned to Alaric and nodded to him before taking his leave. He wasn't one to overstay his welcome or to intrude.

Alaric once again closed the door and glanced at his friend. "Alright. Drink it before you snap."

Damon did as he was told with no fuss. He didn't want to lose control like before. He hated that he hurt Elena the first time and he wouldn't forgive himself if he hurt Alaric. Within seconds he could feel the bite healing. The slight ache in his back soon ceased to exist as well. "You're gonna yell at me now aren't you?

"No. I'm just going to assume you learned your lesson so I can go back to sleep."

"Well that's no fun." He moved over to Alaric and invaded the hunter's personal space. "I said I was feeling needy, Ric."

"Damon, you're such a hassle." He turned so that they were face to face. "Just a onetime thing huh?"

"Eh, I guess I changed my mind. Don't forget that I'm reckless and impulsive so you should have expected this."

"Nowadays I don't know what to expect from you." He smiled softly and shook his head. He just couldn't figure out why he associated with Damon. "Pain in my ass." The hunter smirked and pushed Damon back some until he fell back on the bed. "I did mention that I was tired didn't I?"


	2. Curiosity to My Cat

"Yeah you mentioned it but I don't care." Damon smirked and kicked off his shoes so he could get in the bed properly. Despite the fact he wasn't tired, he'd sleep anyway just so Alaric could rest. "Don't tell anyone I was nice to you. I'll deny it."

Alaric shook his head with a smile. "Yeah, yeah, I know." He returned to the bed and slid back under the covers. "Goodnight, Damon." He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy Damon's company. When Alaric was around the impulsive vampire, things were exciting and unpredictable. Believe it or not, Alaric actually thrived off of it.

"Mmhm."

This wasn't the first time that Damon slept over and it surely wouldn't be the last. Even though he didn't admit it, he really thought of Alaric as his best friend. He never really had a best friend so this meant a lot to him.

* * *

The next morning Alaric woke first from the sun shining in his face through the windows. He groaned and rolled over onto his side, mumbling something under his breath. "You still alive, Damon?" He didn't receive an answer but his eyes finally focused on the dark haired creature beside him. His eyes wandered up pale smooth skin of the vampire's back. Drifting up a bit more, he stopped at full rosy lips and stunning cheekbones. It was _hard_— no, difficult to stay focused sometimes around the Salvatore. He flopped back down on the bed and just stared at the ceiling for the longest.

He found himself thinking about what was _really_ going on between himself and Damon. Oddly enough he didn't question it; he just wanted to know what exactly it was. He was sure he wasn't gay but…but when it came to Damon he'd drop to his knees in seconds. He knew Damon didn't compel him because for one, Damon wouldn't do that to Alaric and two, there was vervain in his ring which he never took off.

Snapping out of his thoughts he sat up straight and placed his hand on Damon's lower back to shake him lightly. "Wake up."

Damon groaned and shook his head. "Alaric not now, I'm sure it's really early and I'm sure you're still tired." He was comfortable and getting up early wasn't in his agenda for the day. Whatever it was it could wait.

"Come on, it's almost noon."

Damon rolled onto his stomach and buried his face into the pillow with a grunt. "You're worse than Stefan." He finally gave in and forced himself up. His hair was wild and ruffled on his head; it suited him, it was cute. "What's so important that you had to wake me up at―" He grabbed Alaric by his collar and yanked him close so he could look at the time on the man's watch. "At 10:47am?"

Alaric grinned. "If I'm not sleeping past noon, neither are you~" He placed his hand over Damon's and removed it from his collar. "Now get up, shower, and let's get going."

Damon raised a brow, bright blue eyes scanning over Alaric's features. "Care to join me in the shower, Ric~?"

"As tempting at that sounds, we don't have time for your games." He pulled away from the Salvatore but was violently pulled back. Despite his calm demeanor, he really loved it when Damon got like that.

"But my games are fuuuun." Damon cooed as he used force to get Alaric down on his back. "Once again, you should be used to me _playing_ with you." He laughed at his crude joke and tugged at Alaric's shirt. "Take it off."

"No one likes a person who laughs at their own jokes, Damon." Alaric said with a content sigh. "You really don't like sticking with plans huh?"

"I'm an impulsive prick don't you remember? I don't ever follow plans unless I make them myself of course." Damon smiled and straddled the man's waist with no warning. "I know Elena told you to make sure I stayed out of trouble. So keep me out of trouble, Ricky." He gave a toothy grin and leaned down to the man. Before he could do anything though, Alaric switched their position with skilled ease and pinned the vampire's shoulders down to the bed.

The temptation was overwhelming and the fact that they really didn't have anything to do today only encouraged his urge to stay in bed all day. "We need to get up." Alaric pleaded.

He brought his hand up to Alaric's shoulder and pulled him down into a kiss just to shut the blond up. "You're far too persistent, just relax." He murmured lowly against the hunter's soft lips. He wanted to stay in bed and he'd give Alaric a damn good reason not to want to get up.

"Damn it." His hands dropped to Damon's hips and a soft moan escaped past his lips. Low blow. Damon knew exactly which buttons to push to get Alaric all riled up.

"Like I said, stay in bed and enjoy the day in." Damon purred while long, pale fingers carded through Alaric's hair. He grinned and tugged at the man's shirt once again. "Less is more."

Alaric pulled away from Damon just for a moment so he could discard his t-shirt. "Shut up." He tossed it to the floor and started nipping at Damon's neck. All bets were off now. He tried to behave and stick to what he and Damon discussed; that being together was a onetime thing.

Damon scraped his nails down Alaric's back as his hips bucked upwards against the hunter's. He could feel Alaric's hand gliding down his side then stopping at his zipper. "Tease~"

"Ric!" A voice shouted from the hall.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Damon growled. He worked too hard to convince Alaric to play.

"GO AWAY!" Alaric shouted.

"It's Elena." Damon whispered to his friend.

"It's important, Alaric." She replied back.

The blond stayed put for a moment before pushing up off of Damon and the bed. "I'm starting to miss when people didn't know where I lived." Alaric stood and headed over to the door and swung it open. "What's wrong, Elena?"

"Klaus came to the house this morning. Stefan and I have been out looking for Damon and we can't find him."

"Damon's here."

"What's up, Sunshine?" Damon teased as he waltzed over to the door. "What does Mr. Original have to say?"

Elena should have figured that Damon was here but she was still under the impression that the two were still upset with each other. Mainly Alaric since Damon killed him last week. "Well, he wants you."

Damon narrowed his eyes a bit. "Oh come on, don't tell me he's still upset about last night. I thought we had a nice understanding after I left."

"Obviously not, Damon. I'm not sure what he wants but he's looking for you and you need to keep your distance."

"I bet my brother disagrees."

She sighed. Of course Stefan disagreed. He wanted Klaus and Damon to speak so he could continue working on their plan to kill Klaus with Caroline and Tyler.

"Well, I guess I have a date with a murderous pissed off hybrid. Where is he?" He asked as he wandered over to his shirt to get dressed.

"No clue. He just left after we told him you weren't there."

Damon grinned. "I guess Elijah is more loyal than I thought." He said to himself. Elijah knew exactly where he was but decided not to let his brother know. Slipping on his shoes he turned to the two at the door. "Guess I should go, huh? I don't wanna keep my date waiting."

"This is serious, Damon. Don't play games." Elena rolled her eyes and headed down the hall. "See you later, Ric."

Damon went right over to Alaric and gripped the man's shirt tightly and kissed him on the lips. "I'll be back."

"Yeah, don't get yourself killed."

He smirked and winked at him then left. It was time to meet with Klaus.


	3. Down the Rabbit Hole

Damon stepped outside and groaned. He wouldn't lie; the entire situation with Klaus had him skeptical. He gave his blood to Elijah for him; he didn't kill him the night he attacked, and most of all Elijah was betraying his brother to keep his whereabouts a secret. The entire situation was suspicious. Before Damon could make it to his car someone grab him and forced him down on the ground. He was caught off guard.

"I've been looking all over for you. I should have known you were here with your hunter."

Damon narrowed his eyes. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you looking for me?"

Klaus rolled his eyes and pushed up off the ground. "I know about your brother's plans to kill me." He spat, dusting himself off. "I'm quite impressed actually. He managed to keep this from me this long with no help."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He lied as he quickly got to his feet.

"I have my sources, don't play stupid. We both know what's going on here so let's not play that game."

"And I was under the impression that you liked games."

"On any other occasion yes, at the moment my fondness of games has run cold."

"Whatever, what do you need me for? I have nothing to say about this _plan_." He mocked with air quotes.

Klaus grinned. "I'm here to make sure you don't interfere with their plans."

Damon raised a brow. Well he wasn't expecting that. It obviously showed since he took a step closer to Klaus. What was he up to? "Okay. I didn't see that coming. What interest could you have in seeing my brother successively kill you? You're such a masochist."

Klaus laughed. "I want them to try. I have my motives and I know how you have a knack for creating your own schemes." He gripped Damon by his collar and grinned. "If you tell them I know, or ruin their plans in any way, I'll make sure you'll regret it."

"I don't like threats."

"Learn to. Remember, I don't need Elena anymore."

"Stefan and I can protect her."

"You can't be two places at once." He grinned and held up a ring. I'm sure Alaric will miss this."

Damon's expression changed. Things had changed since their last real battle. Elena wasn't the only person on his list to protect anymore. Alaric had surpassed her and Klaus somehow figured this out and was shamelessly using the information. Damon wouldn't let anything happen to Alaric. No one was allowed to touch him. His lips curled into a frown and he swatted Klaus' hand away from his collar. "I can't wait to kill your hybrid ass."

Klaus had crossed the line.

Damon slightly panicked when his skin started to burn. Klaus was swift. "YOU HYBRID BASTARD!" He fled back into the apartment building as fast as he could to seek shelter from the sun.

Klaus smirked twirling two rings around his finger. "No need for name calling, Damon. You'll get this back once I know you'll behave under my terms."

Damon glared at the hybrid from the door. There was nothing more he could do. The sun was beaming and he was trapped inside for the time being. Once nightfall hit, he would pay Klaus a visit.

"Bon voyage~" Klaus taunted as he fled.

* * *

Damon returned to Alaric's apartment since he couldn't leave the building and knocked hard on the door. The hallway was bright and it was painful. "Open up. Quickly."

The door opened and he made his way in, wasting no time in closing all of the curtains and blinds until it was dimly lit in the apartment. He started pacing the kitchen floor.

"Damon? What happened? You were only gone a few minutes." He asked as his eyes took in the recent burn marks on Damon's face and arms.

"Klaus, he took my ring."

"What?! How-"

"And yours."

"What…?" He looked down at his hand in shock. When did that happen? He could have sworn that he had it on today.

Damon went to the cabinet and grabbed the stash of liquid vervain. They needed to take precaution. "Here. We need to drink up. I can't have him compelling you...or me." Damon hated lacing his drink with vervain but he didn't want to be under Klaus' control ever again.

Alaric took the bottle and sat it on the counter. I can't drink this."

"Why not?"

"You know why?"

Damon leaned against the counter as his eyes scanned his friend. That's right; he had drunk from Alaric a few times. "That doesn't matter."

"And if he hurts you so badly that you need blood?"

"Then I'll find some. I won't kill anyone if that's what you're concerned about. Just drink it. I want you to ingest wolfsbane too in case his hybrids decide to pay a visit."

Alaric moved over to Damon and stood in front of him, both arms on either side of the vampire. "You sure?" He asked. It was weird for him to admit, but he took great pleasure in being Damon's source of blood. That was the entire reason he had vervain in his ring. He didn't want to have it in his system when Damon bit him.

Damon knew Alaric would fight this so he did the next best thing. He pulled Alaric closer and looked him in the eyes with a soft smile. He hated what he was about to do. "I want you to drink vervain and wolfsbane every day and don't stop until I tell you it is safe. Okay?"

Alaric nodded. "Yeah, of course."

"I'm going to hand you the bottle and you're going to suggest that we drink this for protection against being compelled. Got it?"

"Yes."

He promised to never compel Alaric but this was an exception. This was to protect him. "Alright, here." He handed him the bottle then jumped up onto the counter to take a seat.

"Damon, I um...I think we should start drinking vervain again for protection."

"With the recent turn of events, that's a good idea." He looked down at his ring-less hand and sighed. "I can't believe he took our rings."

"Don't worry. We'll get them back." He moved between Damon's legs and tilted the vampire's head back. "Patience." He kissed him lightly on the neck.

He was trying to focus on Alaric but his mind continued to drift back to Klaus' threat. If he informed Elena, Stefan, Tyler, and Caroline about Klaus' trap then he'd go after Alaric and Elena. If he said nothing, Klaus might kill them in the trap. He sighed and rested his head against the cabinet door. He didn't know what to do but he planned to figure something out. Until he got their rings back, nothing could be done. Besides, he would feel a hell of a lot better knowing Alaric had his ring.

"Would you relax? You know you own me from earlier."

Damon cracked a smile. "Oh now you're wide awake~" He still wasn't completely focused, but he knew he couldn't cry over spilled milk. He had to wait it out until he came up with an idea- or at least wait until night fall. He was hoping Bonnie could help him out regardless that they still were not on good terms.

"Yeah, I might be."

Damon slipped his hand up under Alaric's shirt and grinned. "I guess I could sample you one more time before I'm forced to go on this Alaric free diet." He bit his bottom lip before kissing the blond softly on the lips. His mind was racing. What if Alaric died…and didn't come back? He wasn't sure how he'd cope with that. He may have been a cold, sarcastic, bastard but he did care for Alaric. More than he even wanted to.

The blond pulled off Damon's shirt and kissed his shoulder then made his way up the vampire's neck. "Good choice, Mr. Impulsive." He placed his hands on slim hips and tugged him closer until Damon was on the edge of the counter. He parted his lips to speak but was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door.

"You have to be fucking kidding me!?" He growled. Why was everyone so insistent on cock-blocking him today? "WHAT?"

"It's Elijah." The original murmured from outside of the door. He had news.

* * *

Klaus returned to his home and pocketed the two rings. He had everything going as planned. Damon was now under control and all he had to do was focus on Caroline and Stefan.

"You're sneaky, and I hope you slip up." Rebekah chimed from the shadows.

"You're starting to play shadows a bit too well, my darling little sister."

"You're playing them like a fiddle and for what? You haven't discussed any of this with me. Why is that?" She asked. She wanted answers. Her brother had too many secrets and it was eating away at her curiosity.

"That's none of your concern. Don't you worry your darling head about it; I'm taking care of everything."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. You'll wish you told me when the Salvatore's kill you."

"Don't be bitter. You'll thank me soon enough."

* * *

Elena made it back to the Salvatore boarding house and joined Stefan and Tyler for the next phase of their plan. There was a lot of work to be done.


End file.
